Take Cover
by Beans On Toast
Summary: Memories of the event were still clear in everybody’s mind. Whole Team Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Detective Mac Taylor felt a strange sense of déjà vu creep over him as he stood looking out of a window in the CSI building. It seemed like only the other week that he had been stood in that very same spot watching his colleagues behaving like children. In reality it had been exactly a year since he had witnessed Flack and Danny losing a snowball fight to Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay but memories of the event were still clear in everybody's mind. It hadn't taken long for Flack and Danny to lose, no more than 30 minutes in fact.

It had started with Flack coming out from behind an abandoned car, slipping and falling flat on his face. Mac couldn't help but laugh at the events that had followed.

---

Hawkes and Lindsay had begun running at him, armed with snowballs, which they hurled at him, each one hitting its target. Seeing his team mate's situation Danny ran over to them frantically throwing badly formed snowballs at both Lindsay and Hawkes, only one hitting either of them. With Danny distracted Stella had left the safety of her hiding place and crept up to Danny unnoticed. Flack who by then was trying to make snowballs to throw at Hawkes and Lindsay saw Stella with an evil glint in her eyes and tried to warn Danny but it was too late.

Danny screamed like a little girl when he felt the cold snow sliding between the skin on his back and his T-shirt. Flack laughed at his fallen comrade, as did Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes and the crowd that had now formed around the battle zone.

Flack started to run back behind the car, trying to dodge the snowballs that were raining down on him, calling to Danny to do the same. Danny tripped and fell into Flack who as a result fell into an unsuspecting snowman. Both of them fell onto the cold ground, the snow acting as a cushion to soften their fall.

Their enemies closed in on them again, armed with their seemingly endless supply of snowballs. Luckily for Danny and Flack six pagers began to beep simultaneously.

"Five dead bodies in Central Park." Stella told them looking at her pager. "Looks like we won." She continued, throwing the last of her snowballs at the two men who were still lying helplessly on the ground before heading into the building.

"Better luck next year boys!" Hawkes and Lindsay had called over their shoulders laughing as they followed Stella.

---

From where he was standing Mac cold see Danny and Flack making snowballs behind a wall, Hawkes, Lindsay and Stella were no where to be seen. Three snowmen were dotted around; someone obviously wanted a repeat of last years incident. Flack and Danny had other ideas however.

They had been outside for ages preparing for the fight. In their minds last years defeat would soon be a distant memory and it would be Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes being laughed at in the corridors of CSI and PD. They had a plan; they would be victorious…or not.

Out of no where snowballs started falling behind the wall and on top of them. They looked up confused, as did a number of passers by. A floor below from where Mac was standing Lindsay was tipping buckets of snowballs out of an open window. She waved at them and started to empty another bucket over them.

Danny and Flack grabbed as many snowballs as they could before trying to take cover only to be attacked with snowballs that Hawkes was throwing at them from behind a tree.

They fought their way over to him; after all it was two against one. They started hurling snowballs at Hawkes but he managed to throw just as many back at them. Without warning massive amounts of snow fell from the tree catching Danny and Flack completely off guard and they fell to the ground much to the amusement of Hawkes and Stella, who was sitting in the tree still launching snowballs down at them.

Lindsay approached the group carrying more snowballs in her arms.

"Have they given up yet?" She called over to them.

"Nope, not yet." Was Stella's response as she climbed down from the tree and stepped over Danny and Flack who were still lying on the floor looking slightly dazed.

Danny and Flack looked at each other before jumping up and running towards the wall that they had hidden behind previously as Hawkes threw more snowballs at them. Lindsay and Stella appeared to have vanished.

Flack and Danny sighed with relief, as they ducked for cover behind the wall, but not for long. They were ambushed by Lindsay and Stella who had were now using the snowballs that Danny and Flack had spent ages making to attack them. Hawkes soon joined them and together they backed Danny and Flack, who were now looking quite scared, into a corner.

"OK, OK." Danny said holding his hands up. "We surrender."

Stella looked down at her watch.

"Twenty minutes. That's ten minutes faster than last year." She told the other two members of her team proudly.

"Same time next year?" Lindsay asked smirking at the pair.

"Sure, but be warned, you won't know what's hit you!" Danny told them.

"If you say so…"

Mac smiled as he watched all five of them retreat to the sanctuary that was CSI. He couldn't wait until next year…


End file.
